When Darkness Falls
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Short Kames drabble, contains elements of the horror figures Freddy and Jason. Short summary: When darkness falls, they are reborn...
1. When Darkness Falls

This. Is. What. Happens. When...I watch my favorite horror movie 'Freddy vs Jason'; I end up thinking of BTR and Kames in a horror scene. Yeah, please don't ask why I watch horror movies at night before bed**...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...! I apologize if this was terrible, poorly written, too short, or all the above...! I apologize if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Note: This is PURELY AU but not a crossover! Yes it mentions Freddy and Jason and has appearances, but really has no tie to the movie...! I hope I did not let anyone down for saying this...!**** Consider this...a short horror/romance Kames one shot...!**

* * *

"Kendall come on, come on we have to keep moving!" James whispered in the blonde's ear.

Their harsh panting was all that can be heard in the thick, dense growth of the woods. The moon was high and full, glowing like a lantern in the middle of a story seige; everything closed in on them, promising everything yet giving nothing up. The rest of the world oblivious to the danger the two teens were in.

This was supposed to be a fun-filled, normal night of camping for the two best friends; when did it become the scene for a horror Hollywood film?

"What's following us? James, what's going on!" Kendall hissed back, heart threatening to burst free from his chest; blood pounded loud and fast and hard behind his ears, head spinning and stomach in knots.

The brunette grew frustrated at the speed they were going and soon picked up the shorter boy, first bridal style then shifting him to his strong back for better comfort before throwing his arms out and push past the overgrown leaves and twigs blocking their way like a savage animal.

"J-James!"

"Kendall please just shut up until I tell you it's safe, okay?" The brunette's warning stunned the blonde into silence.

James bit his lower lip; he hated using such a sharp tone with the boy he loved so dearly but, but there was no choice but to keep running and stay quiet!

They could only escape Freddy while wide awake, but not...but not Jason.

No sleep, no dreams, no chance to show fear.

With the masked serial killer however, it was a whole different ball game.

_Crack!_

"Damn it!" James jumped at the cracking noise and tumbled to the floor with Kendall following close behind, both groaning as their bodies soon ached and were covered in mud, dead leaves and branches.

The brunette gritted his teeth to not scream out; one of the long, deep gashes on his back began to bleed again, his faded green t-shirt now a sickly crimson with wet and heat. He had landed on his left ankle quite hard, but thankfully it wasn't sprained. His usually stylish and well-brushed brown hair was marred with sweat and dirt, chocolate skin splashed with sweat and dried blood.

Kendall, James thanking God and beyond, wasn't as banged up; just a few scratches and bruises from the fall but still able to run, no blood or cuts.

James was able to get to the blonde before Freddy could get to him, torture him before...b-before...

'No, don't think about it! You're not afraid of him but Kendall...K-Kendall doesn't know how powerful Freddy can really get! Keep him awake, keep him from falling asleep and everything will be okay! He tried to kill me and gets a kick in messing with me but not Kendall, I won't let him! I can keep Freddy at bay for now, as long as things keep going as they are, but what am I going to do about J-Jason? Nothing can kill him, the guy has immortal strength a-and...I have to come up with something, and fast!' James thought, crawling over as quickly and as effortlessly as he could over to the trembling blonde, heart breaking at seeing the panic and immense fear in those usually bright bottle green eyes.

"Kendall it's going to be alright..."

"J-James, our friends...Freddy got them, didn't he?" Kendall choked out, tears close to streaming down his cheeks.

James stiffened at the name, looking like he was torn between telling a lie or going with the truth before he sighed and nodded.

"So you know about h-him then, right?"

"I thought he was just a scary story..."

"Trust me, I wish for nothing more than for him to just go away. Like he did years ago..."

"Y-Years ago?" Kendall asked, easing closer to James; he made no sound though, for even though James's eyes were on him he could tell the brunette was distracted.

Alert, anxious about something lurking nearby...

"Yeah, he scared and k-killed people before Kenny, fear makes him strong; it gives him powers, ways to get into someone's head, to get to their dreams. There he gets you and how he kills you in your dreams, is how you d-die out here, in the real world. He's killed a lot of people, Kendall, people we cared about..."

"But how does running away help?"

"It's not him we're running away from, Kendall!" James shot back in a low growl from his chest, veins overflowed with adrenaline like sludge in a gutter after rain.

Kendall opened his mouth to say more but the brunette soon slapped a hand to his face, cutting him off almost instantly.

"It's not Freddy we're running away from, Kendall. It's another guy just as dangerous, just as crazy...! Drowned in a lake and rose to become a crazy serial killer, nothing anyone's ever done has been able to stop him! He always comes back, Kendall, always! The only option we have to is to run, run and then try to get some help!"

"But from who!" Kendall managed to say when he pushed the brunette's hand away.

"J-JASON!" James screamed at the top of his lungs, yanking Kendall to his chest and pushing with everything he had with a bad ankle off the ground; the blonde was confused but soon was gripping at James in silence gratitude.

A large machete crusted with old, dried blood and time met the ground where the shorter boy was laying on just seconds before, followed by a tall and husky figure; his clothes were old and in tatters, nothing to his face but an old, watered and battered hockey mask.

Kendall's eyes went wide but James was quicker; he grabbed a large fallen branch and threw it at the towering man to serve as a distraction, grabbing Kendall's left arm and wrapping it around his swan neck to pull him along.

"J-James!"

"It's Jason, we can't stop! Ugh, my ankle but I can't stop! I need to get you out of here!" James said, both struggling to find their footing on the uneven floor below their mud-soaked sneakers.

"W-Who's...?"

"The guy I was telling you about, drowned and came back as a killer! Strong, crazy strong and doesn't ever stop his killing spree! I don't know how he got here but I-I can't let you get hurt Kendall, we're the only ones left!"

'I can fend off Freddy but not Jason, not if I want to get slaughtered on the spot! Then Kendall will be all alone...I-I can't let that happen! No, I'll just have to find a way to get rid of them both no matter what! I'll have to be smart though, smart enough to face them because if we want any chances to get out of this alive we'll have to be many steps ahead-'

"AHHH!" Kendall screamed as he was sent flying from the taller boy's hold, crashing hard into a nearby tree; James was flat on his face, let out a blood-curdling shriek when he felt the tip of the machete leave his ankle, the ankle that was badly sprained and now sporting a large, bleeding gash to the side.

"James!"

"Get the hell out of here, now Kendall!" James barked out, trembling but sending a heated glare Jason's way; the blonde's eyes nearly popped from their sockets.

"N-No, James I can't leave you!"

"Get. The. Hell. Away. Kendall!" James repeated only colder, hands digging into the dirt as the silent killer raised his machete once more; the brunette timed his next movement carefully...wait for it!

"Gah!" Kendall covered his eyes as James threw himself at Jason, both hands grasping onto the killer's and struggling to get grip of the machete handle; Jason said not a word but didn't try to...fight him off.

He merely stared at the brunette, eyes piercing deep into James's soul.

To show a small fragment of the boy who became a killer, who drowned at Camp Crystal Lake as a child all those years.

"J-Jason." James choked out; the killer soon snapped and threw the brunette down to the ground, not enough to kill him but leave him stranded on earth for a good while, before he slowly turned towards Kendall.

"S-Stay back!"

"Jason, leave him alone!" James hollared, groaning as he struggled to get to his feet; he didn't know why Jason didn't kill him, spared him but he had to stop him from hurting Kendall!

"Yeah Jason, leave him alone..." Another figure in the distance, this one though with a clawed hand; even by the dim light of the moon overhead, all could see the fingers were made of sharp, steel blades instead of flesh, blood and bone.

"F-Freddy..."


	2. When Darkness Falls, Pt 2

I watched 'Freddy vs. Jason' again, ta-da! **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...! I apologize if this was terrible, poorly written, too short, or all the above...! I apologize if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Note: This is PURELY AU but not a crossover! Yes it mentions Freddy and Jason and has appearances, but really has no tie to the movie...! I hope I did not let anyone down for saying this...! Consider this...a short horror/romance Kames idea!**

* * *

Kendall felt his heart sink into his stomach, the acid bubbling and making the back of his throat burn. His bright green eyes were dull, dark and hallow-looking; his skin lost all color, thin body shaking as mixed sensations of horror and pure shock gripped his insides in an iron-fist.

The world was spinning around him, his brain reeling while animal instincts were screaming at him to run; he couldn't feel his legs, though.

This had to be a lie, a sick joke…!

"What's the matter, kid? Jamie didn't tell you about his dear old 'dad'? He wasn't born of a holy virgin bitch I'll tell you that!" Freddy's rough growl grated the teens' ears, the chill itself as penetrating as his sinister smile.

James' hazel eyes were on the ground, body violently trembling as he held back the building shame and rage inside. Freddy let out a gruff bark and slowly walked forward, Jason lingering still as a statue behind…his son.

No, no James cannot be this monster's son…! It was impossible, it can't be!

…Can it?

"James, what's going on?" It was stupid question, Kendall knew that, but it was the only thing he could force out of his gaping mouth, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

The tall brunette let out a shuddering sigh, forcing the lump in his throat down to choke out, "K-Kendall…it's true: Jason…is my dad." James bit the inside of his cheek when Jason placed a heavy, leathery hand on his right shoulder; his body lurched with disgust but he didn't push away fully from the contact.

"H-How…?"

"Simple: Jamie's mommy wanted a kid; her husband couldn't so they did that artificial insemination invest, after all even if it wasn't hers and her husband's all she wanted was to be a mother. But you see Brooke's jackass didn't want that; he got mad, called her a whore and divorced her days later, getting hitched with a pretty little thing fifteen years younger. He left her alone knocked up, she had no idea who was the 'nice guy' was that gave her a child. She had no idea and because of her stupidity she carried on with her life, giving birth to a beautiful baby boy she named….James." Freddy bantered, strolling around the clearing in circles as if on a Sunday walk. Kendall bit hard on his lower lip as the words bounced around his head, James's trembling grower worse by the second.

"So yeah, beautiful boy; looked just like his mother, splitting image right down to the eyes! She had no idea who his father, all a big mystery! She told the kid she was alone, that it was just her for this ride; he believed it and for the first fourteen years of his life, he lived with that. But you know kids these days, always wanting to know it all! Little Jamie got curious; he wanted to know who was 'Daddy', the man out for most of his life. The kid got obsessed with it, not a day went by when all he wanted was to know the truth. And so he did, he did all his big boy research and then…BAM! There is Daddy Jason, wasn't Jamie taken by surprise?! Well when he found out, he knew he couldn't tell anybody; not even his mother, he couldn't break her heart, to tell her the sick truth that she helped give birth to sociopathic, serial killer spawn! He couldn't tell so he kept his trap shut, shut for four years, acting as if he had no idea what he was! All was great for him, friends, good school and a loving mom, and you! You, the boy he's been wanting! He had it all…until we came along" Freddy stopped in front of James and nearly tapped his chin with the tip of his index finger, yet the brunette hissed and snapped his head away, leaning a bit more into Jason's hand.

"And now, he's done for. Haven't you wondered how Jason's been able to track you all down and slaughter your friends so easily? These two have a 'special bond', as much as he wanted to deny it, murder is in his blood; all Jason has to do is want to find him and he will, James can't pretend he isn't the brat of a sick son of a bitch! James is the reason why your friends are dead, because he was the one leading Jason to them!"

"Shut up, just shut up you sick bastard!" James went for Freddy but Jason tightened his grip, stopping him without much a resource.

"Ah, is little Jamie sad his man-slut knows the truth?" Freddy taunted with another unnerving grin, James moving his heated glare to Kendall, the look on the blonde's face making his blood go cold.

It was a of utter betrayal; skin pale as a ghost, eyes dark and hallow, body shaking with only tears to express how deeply hurt and angry he was. The blood on him seemed black in the weak light shining through the trees, the woods around them like the mouth of a hunting beast.

"J-James….you do this?!"

"K-Kendall, I…" James didn't have an answer, how could he?

What could he do, deny his…own father? Say what Freddy was saying was a lie, that James wasn't the son of Brooke Diamond and Jason Voorhees?

That he was practically spawn of a heartless killing machine?

"You know, you can fix this; why not help your dad finish what he started? After all, it runs in your blood, James…" Freddy knew that Jason alone would gain him the strength to no longer be a dream, to terrorize Elm Street as he did years ago. But with two of him…nothing or no one would be able to stop him!

James flinched when Jason slowly handed him his blood-crusted, steel machete, the grip loosening as he held up the blade to glimmer sickly in the moonlight.

His eyes went wide, pulse pounding loud and hard behind his ears, drowning out everything else; he looked at Kendall, whose anger fell to pure terror and fear now, he was scared of his best friend and was at his mercy, the mercy of the man who brought his father back from Hell and his father himself.

…He had no other choice.

Kendall watched as James' eyes darkened, the hazel gone to a pitch black, before he grasped firmly the machete; despite his bad ankle he stood tall, the blood on him making his eyes pop and seem more intimidating than normal. He stood his ground and pushed his hair back off his face with his free hand, his machete-wielding one outstretched with the tip of the large knife in the blonde boy's direction.

"J-James…!"

"You're next…"


End file.
